parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 5: Ultraman Mebius and Godzilla
The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 5: Ultraman Mebius and Godzilla '''is a Daniel Pineda Productions's 5th and Final Gumball Movie. It will be extremely action and fighting monsters and aliens, and Godzilla will return in this 5th movie, it will be the best thriller, action, and adventure ever during the last movie. It's Made By Daniel Pineda Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Anais * Nicole * Richard * Mallory * Penny * Penny's Sister * Patrick Fitzgerald * Mrs. Fitzgerald * Tobias * Rachel * Harold Wilson * Jackie Wilson * Banana Joe * Alan * Carrie * Molly * Tina * Bobert * Principal Brown * Mr. Small * Clayton * Mr. and Mrs. Robinson * Rocky * Hector * Snail (The Kiss) * Jamie * Anton * Rob * Molly's Father (Flashback) * The Pirates (Flashback) * Pirate Captain (Flashback) * Benson * Mordecai * Rigby * Skips * Muslceman and High Five Ghost * Pops * Thomas * Elieen * Chance Sureshot * Toothpick Sally * Recap Robot * Colonal Rawls * Death * Finn * Jake The Dog * BMO * Cinnamon Bun * Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear * Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo * Uncle Grandpa * Bellybag * Giant Realistic Flying Tiger * Pizza Steve * Mr. Gus * Steven * Mr. Krabs * Pearl * Nostalgia Critic * Patchy The Pirate * Potty The Parrot * Morshu * Annoying Orange * Ed, Edd, N Eddy * Kid Danger * Captain Man * Jasper * Mitch * Jeff * Rancid Rabbit (Yapool's Disguise) * Ultraman * Ultraseven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Zoffy * Ultraman Mebius * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman Max * Ultraman Xenon * Ultraman Leo * Ultraman Astra * Ultraman Nexus * Ultra Father * Ultra Mother * Ultraman King * Ultraman Cosmos * Ultraman Justice * Ultraman Tiga * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Gaia * Ultraman Agul * Reimon * Grande * Dark Mephisto * Yapool * Mazaron Man * Alien Baltan (Powered Style) * Alien Nackle (Mebius Version - 2006) * Alien Guts * Alien Zarab (Mebius Ver.) * Alien Temperor (Mebius Ver.) * Alien Mefilas * Super Alien Hipporito * Alien Magma * Alien Metron * Zamsher * Alien Valky * Alien Bat (Saga Version) * Alien Zetton * Deathrem * Grozam * Black Directive * Godzilla (Final Wars Style) * Godzilla (GMK Style) * Female Godzilla (Tokyo SOS Style) * Rodan (Final Wars Style) * Anguirus (Final Wars Style) * Baragon (GMK Style) * Mothra (Tokyo SOS and Final Wars Style) * Mothra (GMK Style) * King Caesar (Final Wars) * Godzilla Jr. and Minilla (Final Wars Style) * Manda (Final Wars) * Mothra Larva (Tokyo SOS) * King Ghidorah (GMK Style) * Ebirah (Final Wars) * Mecha King Ghidorah * Mechagodzilla 2 * Kiryu (Tokyo SOS Style) * Varan * Gorosaurus * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. * Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah * Destroyah * Spacegodzilla * Kamacuras * King Ghidorah (1991 Villain Style) * Gigan (Final Wars and Modified Style) * Kumonga * Hedorah (Final Wars Style) * Biollante * Megeguirus * Orga * Ghost Godzilla * Zilla (Final Wars Style) * Kamoebas * Beatera * Gamera (1999) * Gyaos (1999) * Barugon * Legion * Irys * Jiger * Toto * GFantis * Dagahra (Rebirth Of Mothra 2) * Gomora (Max and Mebius Ver.) * EX Gomora * Lidorias * Miclas * Don Ron * Agira * Eleking (Bad Than became good) * Golmede * Bolgils * Natsunomeryu * Litra * Salamandora * Dinozaur * Telesdon * Earthtron * Kelbeam * Galberos * Mega Flash * Zetton * Red King (Bad later becomes Good) * EX Red King * Birdon * Pedoleon Guros * Tyrant * Antlar * Beddra * Nokogirin * Gatanozoa * Lunatyx * Birdon * Ace Killer * Juran * Doragoris * Imperizer * Zoiger * King Joe Black * Izac * Vision Dragon * Super COV * King Of Mons * Super Pazuzu * Scylla * Bajiris * Aribunta * Gesura (King version) * Kodaigon (The Other) * Bemstar * Peguila * Frogos * Seagorath * Black King * Cowra (When molly got the nosering and was transform into the super monster Cowra by Yapool) * King Crab * Gadiba * Sadora * Neosaurus * Velokron * Banpira * Gromite * Geronimon * Bemular * Gymaira * Angross * Nova * Roberuga * Hoe * Vakishim * Sakuna Oni * Renki * Mozui * Yamawarawa * Mahagenom * Obikoboushi * Grangon * Neronga * Gomess * Pandon (King Version) * Jirass * Golza (Normal and Fire Type) * Zoa Muruchi * Sadora * Bugdalas * Gan-Q * Gudon * Twin Tail * Goldras * Daigerun * Sildron * Silvergon * Armored Darkness * Reiblood * Chaos Darkness * Alien Empera * Giga Khimaira Major Characters '''Gumball Gumball is the main protagonist of the 5th and the final movie of all time. Gumball and his family are celebrating halloween, He wears a skeleton custom and his siblings go trick or treating on halloween night along with his other friends but unfortunately something weird is going on the earth is being night and dark out and was being threat by other monsters Darwin Darwin is a fish Gumball's best fish friend and a brother of his and also the secondary protagonist. Darwin is wearing a wearwolf custom and goes trick or treaing with his siblings and other friends unfortunately they been chase by a giant monster or should i say Kaiju name Gomess Anais Anais is Gumball and Darwin's little sister and the smartest one. Anais is excited for her second halloween and she wears a princess custom and goes trick or treating than she tells her big friend molly about gumball, darwin, and carrie not invited to he party Penny Penny is a female shell and a girlfriend of Gumball's. She wears a ghost custom and goes trick or treating with them, and get chase by a kaiju Gomess until the ultra dudes came to save gumball and his pals Tobias Tobias is Gumball and Darwin's third friend. Tobias is wearing a frankenstein custom and he ask them what would they think of his custom but they tell him he looks like a weirdo and tobias is really disappointed Rachel Rachel is Tobias's Older sister and Darwin's best crush ever. Rachel is a normal rainbow lass and she wears a mummy custom and darwin is happy so he gives her a hug and rachel gives him a mummy kiss, awkward lsnt it Banana Joe Banana Joe is a small yellow banana who loves to make jokes and a fourth friend of Gumball, Darwin, and Tobias. Banana Joe wears a vampire custom and pretends to bite them, later he uses banana split and made The monster earthtron slipped and fell to the ground and Banana Joe laugh at him and made the monster angry Molly Molly is a large, strong, and wide sauropod and she's the kindest girl in the world. She wears a Pirate custom with an eyepatch on her left eye, she wears a beard and a mustache on her face, she wears a Pearl around her neck and she also wear a Pirate round earrings, she is the captain of her friends that wear other custom and the captain of the Space Tree Squad Tina Tina is the biggest strongest bully in elmore junior high. Tina wears a witch custom like Gumball's mom nicole and also with her wand and goes trick or treating with them until she is chase by The other monsters until 2 new monsters Anguirus and Baragon came and save her and take her to their king which someone tina know Bobert Bobert is a robot boy and a wise one and a friend of Gumball's. Bobert wears a gumball custom that look like him and gumball remembers that got replace by him but bobert tells him he got it all wrong this is a custom and decided to trick or treating, later he walked journey alone filled with sadness until he meets some other robots and he decided to join them Hector Hector is a big friendly giant who love taking care of his other friends. Hector is ordered by Nicole and the other to look for gumball and his pals and he agrees and started to look for his little friends Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman is the first ultraman of all time and the leader of the ultraman tribe. He along with his comrades came and save Gumball and his friends from the evil kaiju gomess Ultraman battles the kaiju and they defeated him. Ultraman and his comrades introduces themselves and Gumball and his pals introduces themselves as well Ultraman Zoffy Ultraman Zoffy is the second Ultraman in the world and he's Ultraman Mebius's master. Ultraman Zoffy came along with Ultraman Taro help the brothers and the monsters to fight the demon monster Ultraseven Ultraseven is the third Ultraman after the first Ultraman. He fights along with the ultra dudes and finally defeated him and he and the others told them a story about the evil ultra name Alien Empera who was sending all of the monsters to destroy the earth Ultraman Jack Ultraman Jack is the fourth Ultraman otherwise known as Return Of Ultraman. Ultraman Jack arrives and introduces himself to Gumball and his pals and explains along with his brothers about Alien Empera and plans to save the earth from the terrible sisituation Ultraman Ace Ultraman Ace is the fifth Ultraman and the wises one. Ultraman Ace came along with his brothers and battles the Kaiju Gomess and finally defeats him, Ultraman Ace explains to Gumball and his pals that the choju demon name Yapool is the one who sending the monsters also known as Super Beast to destroy the whole city Ultraman Taro Ultraman Taro is the sixth ultraman and Ultraman Zoffy's partner. Ultraman Taro came along with Ultraman Zoffy came and help The Ultramans and The Earth Monsters battle the demon Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Mebius is the champion of this world. Ultraman Mebius along with his brothers save them from the 4 villains and explains to them that they must stop the evil ultra and some other monsters, otherwise Halloween will be ruined so Gumball's plan could go with ultraman mebius if he can be his side and he agress with that Ultraman Hikari Ultraman Hikari is Ultraman Mebius's partner and a blue ultraman. Ultraman Hikari came and help Ultraman Mebius battle Telesdon and Sadora and gumball and his 3 pals watch as they battle the 2 villains Ultraman 80 Ultraman 80 is a rough and tough ultraman in the world. Ultraman 80 was once a teacher in his home and now he becomes ultraman 80 and protect the citizens of elmore Ultraman Max Ultraman Max is the best ultraman in the world. Ultraman Max came and save Gumball and his pals from the mengtic monster antlar along with the monster Golmede Ultraman Leo Ultraman Leo is the 7th brother of Ultraman Tribe. Ultraman Leo came along with his brother Ultraman Astra and battle against Black End Ultraman Astra Ultraman Astra is the 8th ultraman tribe and Ultraman Leo's brother. They battle Black End so they rescue the kids Ultra Father Ultra Father is the supreme commander and the Father of all the Ultraman tribe. Ultra Father watch as Ultraman brothers battling the 2 monsters Gatanozoa and Zoiger along with his wife Ultra Mother, Until Godzilla comes and helps everyone and explains to Alien Empera that theres only one king of the monsters and the leader of the monsters Ultra Mother Ultra Mother is the female ultraman and a wife of Ultra Father. Ultra Mother watch the battle as Ultra Brothers and Earth Monsters battling the villains along with ultra father Trivia * Rob will be the last scene for him, cause he is now eaten by Barugon when he stoled the diamond. * There will be no Human Hostes of Ultramen in the movie. Transcript The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 5: Ultraman Mebius and Godzilla/TranscriptCategory:Daniel Pineda Category:Redubs